


Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why Her? - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why Her? - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 825643271,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Why Her? 

  
  
66  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
19  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Your POV
    
    
                              
    
    Ugh. I have to go to school. The first day of senior year and I still haven't found my soul mate.
    
    
                              
    
    All my friends have one except my twin brother Keith. Allura has Shiro, and Hunk has Shay. I decided to stop pitying myself, and get up and ready for the day.
    
    
                              
    
    (This is your outfit.)
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    Then, as soon as I got done Keith barged in to our shared bedroom without a shirt on.
    
    
                              
    
    "Keith, come on! Put a shirt on, no one wants to see that." I said laughing as he threw a granola bar.
    
    
                              
    
    "Eat." He said sternly, pulling on a shirt.
    
    
                              
    
    "I will get something at school. I'm fine." I said looking away. I had an eating disorder, and Keith is always trying to make me eat, even though I don't want to. He got the whole friend group to watch me, and make sure I'm okay.
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/N! We aren't going anywhere until you eat it. Now, eat so we aren't late. And have you seen my jacket?" He asked, looking around the room until he spotted it on the desk chair you were sitting on.
    
    
                              
    
    "Come on. move your ass. so I can get my jacket." He said, joking around. I looked at him, pretending to be offended as I shoved the last of the granola bar in my mouth, and grabbed the bottle of pills off the desk. I got out 2 before closing that bottle and opening another one. We took antidepressants and Meds to help with sensory issues.
    
    
                              
    
    "Thanks," Keith mumbled, before grabbing his jacket, and his backpack, telling me to get in the car because we don't want to be late. Keith always felt weird taking the meds. They make him feel wonky, I guess. I ran out to the car, sitting in the front seat
    
    
                              
    
    "Come on! Let's go Keith," I yelled impatiently. There were supposed to be two new kids coming today and I had to show them around with Lotor. Lotor is this big jerk that makes fun of everyone. Me and everyone else from my friend group hated him. Hate isn't a strong enough word. He was despised.
    
    
                              
    
    "What are you thinking of??" Keith said interrupting your thoughts.
    
    
                              
    
    "I wonder if one of the new kids is my soulmate Keith. Ahhhhhhh. What if one is yours!!!" I suddenly squealed.
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/n I highly doubt it I don't think I have a soulmate. It just doesn't work for me." Keith said mumbling the last part. All I could think of was who was going to be **My** soulmate. I knew how to tell. _If you touched your soulmate, your chest would turn their favorite color. I just hope it's a nice person._
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. If you like it comment on what I should do for the next chapter. Thanks so much.**
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.825643271.metadata":{"data":{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-02-12T16:44:05Z","length":2529,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/825643271/images/15f2b43167a47f7542959797061.jpg","commentCount":19,"voteCount":1,"readCount":66,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":506,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-825643271-7e061cf75?subject=gid&expiry=1586353047000&mac=G%2FYWdwaITqcHChxoQgeoDnQkn53F4B8zqtd3F1NDIHw%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/825643271/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","description":"Read Why Her? from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 66 reads. pidgeisabused. Your POV Ugh. I have to go to school. The first day of senior year and I still haven't found my soul mate.","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why Her?","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/825643271","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/825643271"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-02-12T16:44:05Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":19,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":66,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Why Her?\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/825643271","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/825643271/images/15f2b43167a47f7542959797061.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why Her? #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why Her?</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+Her%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20Her%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5\">Your POV</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d15413636e2080db3681f3388878c7ac\">Ugh. I have to go to school. The first day of senior year and I still haven't found my soul mate.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4f52111fd491606af917121eb3ce9632\">All my friends have one except my twin brother Keith. Allura has Shiro, and Hunk has Shay. I decided to stop pitying myself, and get up and ready for the day.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a24def5a9038b61df55bd6f7b4df9a70\">(This is your outfit.)</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"2bc7fa51a276df97c278d6eb9cfd2bdc\"> <img data-original-width=\"526\" data-original-height=\"649\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/b6d775c7c18ee4f813e77bb64775caa0505514e3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f786a63383978637771436b485a673d3d2d3832353634333237312e313565383166346238623562326131373936343034383037363338352e6a7067\"></p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"caca4f1815baddb40bc8f72a274cf296\"> <img data-original-width=\"338\" data-original-height=\"564\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/70eca4e107bb06c0e1770b2bdd37f5d526924fef/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f61384658335578637249304258773d3d2d3832353634333237312e313565383166353062366362313138623634373232333231333630302e6a7067\"></p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"5ef2d3f01debb1fcf64def25e453e354\"> <img data-original-width=\"400\" data-original-height=\"499\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/48934f36707a930dff4ae964c07854795d81c3b9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5536527a56334e69686b6c5163513d3d2d3832353634333237312e313565383166353438313036636562383531323539333734323839342e6a7067\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c739d76af17c5088834d41ec51452fc\">Then, as soon as I got done Keith barged in to our shared bedroom without a shirt on.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6122b5186e74fde739dfc0ee4be1ec3e\">\"Keith, come on! Put a shirt on, no one wants to see that.\" I said laughing as he threw a granola bar.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"70cc9619c632bcc53f5de53f25415ccc\">\"Eat.\" He said sternly, pulling on a shirt.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"921b3d1f3cce897791b0cc1853ec6ac1\">\"I will get something at school. I'm fine.\" I said looking away. I had an eating disorder, and Keith is always trying to make me eat, even though I don't want to. He got the whole friend group to watch me, and make sure I'm okay.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9adc4e2c49a0fefbea850c51c96b443c\">\"Y/N! We aren't going anywhere until you eat it. Now, eat so we aren't late. And have you seen my jacket?\" He asked, looking around the room until he spotted it on the desk chair you were sitting on.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bfc0485ed47c5b6ff6561ceb38a3b4d0\">\"Come on. move your ass. so I can get my jacket.\" He said, joking around. I looked at him, pretending to be offended as I shoved the last of the granola bar in my mouth, and grabbed the bottle of pills off the desk. I got out 2 before closing that bottle and opening another one. We took antidepressants and Meds to help with sensory issues.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a4ec2450760864b64e7fe18e1ce879d7\">\"Thanks,\" Keith mumbled, before grabbing his jacket, and his backpack, telling me to get in the car because we don't want to be late. Keith always felt weird taking the meds. They make him feel wonky, I guess. I ran out to the car, sitting in the front seat</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"784a5da63e9c98b60f41d8bf4bedad6b\">\"Come on! Let's go Keith,\" I yelled impatiently. There were supposed to be two new kids coming today and I had to show them around with Lotor. Lotor is this big jerk that makes fun of everyone. Me and everyone else from my friend group hated him. Hate isn't a strong enough word. He was despised.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5a45a05584ed0c52c6e57ff9b74660be\">\"What are you thinking of??\" Keith said interrupting your thoughts.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f196a4b54ef8b2adccb89784330c8339\">\"I wonder if one of the new kids is my soulmate Keith. Ahhhhhhh. What if one is yours!!!\" I suddenly squealed.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"459fda6efbf3dde2ce6979ee410df7e2\">\"Y/n I highly doubt it I don't think I have a soulmate. It just doesn't work for me.\" Keith said mumbling the last part. All I could think of was who was going to be <b>My</b> soulmate. I knew how to tell.<i> If you touched your soulmate, your chest would turn their favorite color. I just hope it's a nice person.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b9ee049a7ed854e9c31462798ca2c415\"><b>Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. If you like it comment on what I should do for the next chapter. Thanks so much.</b></p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why Her?"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	2. Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why me. - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why me. - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 829858655,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Why me. 

  
  
41  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
2  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)


    
    
                                                      
    
    (This entire story is going to be in your POV unless I say otherwise. And I did change the way they find out. It's through physical touch)
    
    
                              
    
    I walked up to shay and Allura and Keith hung out with Shiro and hunk until someone drove up blasting Gasolina by Daddy Yankee and I started dancing while Keith glared at me. The music suddenly turned off and I started pouting before Allura took out her speaker and played Kiss and makeup by dua lipa and blackpink. I started doing my dance routine with her and people gathered around to watch while Keith recorded the whole thing for Mrs. Shirogane who always loved to see me dance.
    
    
                              
    
    
                                
                                  
                                    
                                    
                                  
                                
                                
                              
    
    
                              
    
    (The one in pink is Allura and the one in black is you.)
    
    
                              
    
    After you were finished everyone clapped and Shiro walked to you guys and handed you water.
    
    
                              
    
    "How are you guys not sweating?" Shiro said confused.
    
    
                              
    
    "Because sweating a gross so I don't do it," I answered plainly. (Anyone gets what show I mean?!?!?!)
    
    
                              
    
    "She hasn't sweat. Like ever. Or at least I think. That's what those drugs do Y/N. We should just stop taking them." Keith said deadpanned.
    
    
                              
    
    "Keith. No. Wait. No" I said considering the option until Shiro busted our bubble.
    
    
                              
    
    "You guys can't stop taking your antidepressants. Remember last time?" Keith and I shivered.
    
    
                              
    
    And then two new students walked up. The tall Cuban boy spoke first.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey." He said looking right at me. "Wait a second..." I started to get confused. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes?" I answered plainly.
    
    
                              
    
    "Are those space pants because that ass is out of this world." He said and I laughed. He started laughing as well and then Keith looked at him pissed.
    
    
                              
    
    "Wow is this your boyfriend?" He asked and I fell back gripping my side and laughing so hard I cried. Keith started laughing at me and then everyone else except Him and a boy with short brown hair.
    
    
                              
    
    "T-This is my t-twin brother k-Keith," I said while laughing and then everyone stopped laughing. 
    
    
                              
    
    _RING RING RING_
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh Shit! We are gonna be late!" I said before grabbing Keith and starting running and then I heard Shiro yell.
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/N!!! LANGUAGE!!!" I rolled my eyes. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Whatever DAD!!!" I screamed and ran to our lockers.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    I opened my locker and grabbed my textbooks. Keith left when I put more eyeliner on and then when I put it back I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pulled back into the janitor's closet. ' _Not again'_ I thought. I felt a fist connect with my face before I blacked out. When I woke up no one was there. I checked the time on my phone. _8:15._ I missed my first class. Keith and Shiro were probably worried. **Or Not. Maybe it would be better without you. They are having a better time.** Said the voices in my head. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade from my black phone case. I put it up to my wrist and slid it until it had caught on the skin. I didn't stop until I had them all up my arms. They were bleeding until I wrapped my arm. I realized I was wearing a short-sleeve shirt so I grabbed my sweatshirt from my backpack.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    I ran out of the bathroom only to see Shay.
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh My God Y/N!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!! Was it _them_ again?" She asked freaking out.
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm fine let's just get to dance class," I said while running towards the locker rooms.
    
    
                              
    
    When I got their I grabbed my dance back and ran to the bathroom. I have never been A fan of changing in front of people. I wore the same sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. I got out there and the dance teacher glared at me.
    
    
                              
    
    "Well since miss Kogane thinks she is better than us she will be doing a SOLO first." I nodded and plugged my phone into the speaker.
    
    
                              
    
    
                                
                                  
                                    
                                    
                                  
                                
                                
                              
    
    
                              
    
    As soon as I was finished I felt like passing out and I looked down and realized my sweatshirt sleeves were soaked in blood. **Now everyone knows your a suicidal freak huh. Just finish the job already.** I ran out of there and didn't go back. I ran all the way home before passing out in the kitchen. I heard someone talking but I hadn't heard their voices since he went to jail. I thought she died. I felt like I was getting picked up. I heard Keith yell my name. I tried opening my eyes only to feel something injected into my neck and me blacking out again.
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.829858655.metadata":{"data":{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-02-12T16:59:13Z","length":4120,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/829858655/images/15f2b61454f9b4b8116269601644.png","commentCount":2,"voteCount":0,"readCount":41,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":824,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-829858655-dc2265a35?subject=gid&expiry=1586353048000&mac=Xkd4dWVGgl%2Fh6d7puVGrppiP7BGBw1cJYTKjW6P8bIA%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/829858655/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","description":"Read Why me. from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 41 reads. pidgeisabused. (This entire story is going to be in your POV unless I say otherwise. And I did change the way they find out. It's through physical touch) I walked up to shay and Allura and Keith hung out with Shiro and hunk until someone drove up blasting Gasolina by Daddy Yankee and I started dancing while Keith glared at me. The music suddenly turned off and I started pouting before Allura took out her speaker and played Kiss and makeup by dua lipa and blackpink. I started doing my dance routine with her and people gathered around to watch while Keith recorded the whole thing for Mrs. Shirogane who always loved to see me dance.","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why me.","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/829858655","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/829858655"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-02-12T16:59:13Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":2,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":41,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Why me.\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/829858655","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/829858655/images/15f2b61454f9b4b8116269601644.png"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why me. #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why me.</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Why+me.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Why%20me.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"efbef7769bf27d590c628d0e72841bed\">(This entire story is going to be in your POV unless I say otherwise. And I did change the way they find out. It's through physical touch)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f4f609b2c0d8e68257f2299b9c99b6e7\">I walked up to shay and Allura and Keith hung out with Shiro and hunk until someone drove up blasting Gasolina by Daddy Yankee and I started dancing while Keith glared at me. The music suddenly turned off and I started pouting before Allura took out her speaker and played Kiss and makeup by dua lipa and blackpink. I started doing my dance routine with her and people gathered around to watch while Keith recorded the whole thing for Mrs. Shirogane who always loved to see me dance.</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"video\" data-video-source=\"youtube\" data-video-id=\"GbT2UxKTljk\" data-preview-image=\"https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GbT2UxKTljk/hqdefault.jpg\" data-p-id=\"61c1d723277e511345fd98e12614af84\">https://youtu.be/GbT2UxKTljk</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf236fceb5fa7b74f23a113ac4f6d0c0\">(The one in pink is Allura and the one in black is you.)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"25fcae24d044f1102eac1278cd66e67b\">After you were finished everyone clapped and Shiro walked to you guys and handed you water.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1df5c25935204ca0988c2895dbb10c42\">\"How are you guys not sweating?\" Shiro said confused.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0f775ecfe277350b60a93d9575acc13a\">\"Because sweating a gross so I don't do it,\" I answered plainly. (Anyone gets what show I mean?!?!?!)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aaf24d7de478a25401c801f932595cbe\">\"She hasn't sweat. Like ever. Or at least I think. That's what those drugs do Y/N. We should just stop taking them.\" Keith said deadpanned.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a26a5248a310360cb67c8aacc55c8b23\">\"Keith. No. Wait. No\" I said considering the option until Shiro busted our bubble.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9d78d3c7c41df9b147cc35e2aa5848b3\">\"You guys can't stop taking your antidepressants. Remember last time?\" Keith and I shivered.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c2d9770db86fd46d161285b90318f1f\">And then two new students walked up. The tall Cuban boy spoke first.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf541c34fe0cfe5ad6e00b9700c8f985\">\"Hey.\" He said looking right at me. \"Wait a second...\" I started to get confused. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"596ddc90c869f558d799c8ceb8cfecaf\">\"Yes?\" I answered plainly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"934bfd185bb390b77700d132fdc471b3\">\"Are those space pants because that ass is out of this world.\" He said and I laughed. He started laughing as well and then Keith looked at him pissed.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81744fdcf9028cfd9f9ecc3f7c0d9454\">\"Wow is this your boyfriend?\" He asked and I fell back gripping my side and laughing so hard I cried. Keith started laughing at me and then everyone else except Him and a boy with short brown hair.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"37f66dddcab6bd6987b4bec0371763a0\">\"T-This is my t-twin brother k-Keith,\" I said while laughing and then everyone stopped laughing. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3735433c10071fcb3d143545c0cfb422\"><i>RING RING RING</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4f668c96412e9f9e1930e556e52c8a32\">\"Oh Shit! We are gonna be late!\" I said before grabbing Keith and starting running and then I heard Shiro yell.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a1dd19620c2f2106b1cebd87f4310a45\">\"Y/N!!! LANGUAGE!!!\" I rolled my eyes. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8b9ebe1bd32b2c1f0cdb0b17145443e9\">\"Whatever DAD!!!\" I screamed and ran to our lockers.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8fa7d89c491e5cd58f0a64ad8d268b78\">I opened my locker and grabbed my textbooks. Keith left when I put more eyeliner on and then when I put it back I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pulled back into the janitor's closet. '<i>Not again' </i>I thought. I felt a fist connect with my face before I blacked out. When I woke up no one was there. I checked the time on my phone. <i>8:15. </i>I missed my first class. Keith and Shiro were probably worried. <b>Or Not. Maybe it would be better without you. They are having a better time.</b> Said the voices in my head. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade from my black phone case. I put it up to my wrist and slid it until it had caught on the skin. I didn't stop until I had them all up my arms. They were bleeding until I wrapped my arm. I realized I was wearing a short-sleeve shirt so I grabbed my sweatshirt from my backpack.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd56f26ec68105455d673d72400a81b0\">I ran out of the bathroom only to see Shay.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0c48539616787ceb87636da247618b4d\">\"Oh My God Y/N!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!! Was it <i>them</i> again?\" She asked freaking out.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a52b4a8009e3836478d9927919972a78\">\"I'm fine let's just get to dance class,\" I said while running towards the locker rooms.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d8bbe0c22065417204ec19b649d6d302\">When I got their I grabbed my dance back and ran to the bathroom. I have never been A fan of changing in front of people. I wore the same sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. I got out there and the dance teacher glared at me.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d0947f84730e8be04bc8bd0eae6ffce1\">\"Well since miss Kogane thinks she is better than us she will be doing a SOLO first.\" I nodded and plugged my phone into the speaker.</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"video\" data-video-source=\"youtube\" data-video-id=\"hGMWTM5GV_E\" data-preview-image=\"https://i.ytimg.com/vi/hGMWTM5GV_E/hqdefault.jpg\" data-p-id=\"59d0714f11326a2c65f74456f0b86a9f\">https://youtu.be/hGMWTM5GV_E</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81d546d22a1108956c7571643954a131\">As soon as I was finished I felt like passing out and I looked down and realized my sweatshirt sleeves were soaked in blood. <b>Now everyone knows your a suicidal freak huh. Just finish the job already.</b> I ran out of there and didn't go back. I ran all the way home before passing out in the kitchen. I heard someone talking but I hadn't heard their voices since he went to jail. I thought she died. I felt like I was getting picked up. I heard Keith yell my name. I tried opening my eyes only to feel something injected into my neck and me blacking out again.</p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Why me."},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	3. Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Where am I? - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Where am I? - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 830271545,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Where am I? 

  
  
33  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)


    
    
                                                      
    
    I woke up feeling a huge pain in my neck. Oh my god where the fuck am I. I'm strapped down to a table wearing a blue hospital gown. Someone opens the door and unbuckled the straps. She pulled me up.
    
    
                              
    
    "The boss wants to see you. I have picked a couple of outfits for to choose from and I laced out some makeup." The mystery woman said softly smiling. "The clothes are mine but you looked about my size so I thought it was worth a try since you probably didn't want dresses."
    
    
                              
    
    "Thanks. I will go get ready where is the closet and bathroom. And what is your name?" I asked curiosity written all over my face.
    
    
                              
    
    "Axca. My name is Axca. and the bathroom and closet are over there." She pointed to two doors and left. I saw the outfits on a table and went to look at them. (Choose what ever)
    
    
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
                                
    
    
                                    
                                
                                  
                                      
                                  
                                  
                                    
                                      
                                      
                                    
                                  
                                 
                                
    
    
                                
                                  
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.
                                
                              
                              
                              
    
    (This is your hair and makeup) 
    
    
                              
    
    And when i was done I headed off with Axca to meet the 'boss'
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **Hey guys!!! Thanks for reading. It means a lot considering my writing is absolute shit. But thanks anyways**
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.830271545.metadata":{"data":{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-01-21T22:13:23Z","length":1051,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":1,"readCount":33,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":211,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-830271545-04c0320d5?subject=gid&expiry=1586353049000&mac=h6B63aS43OBiAB7W4iwuA9mFoFH%2B9C%2FH1TkaNBCgL3k%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/830271545/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","description":"Read Where am I? from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 33 reads. pidgeisabused. I woke up feeling a huge pain in my neck. Oh my god where the fuck am I. I'm strapped down to a table wearing a blue hospital gown. Someone opens the door and unbuckled the straps. She pulled me up. \"The boss wants to see you. I have picked a couple of outfits for to choose from and I laced out some makeup.\" The mystery woman said softly smiling. \"The clothes are mine but you looked about my size so I thought it was worth a try since you probably didn't want dresses.\"","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Where am I?","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/830271545","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/830271545"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-01-21T22:13:23Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":33,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Where am I?\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/830271545","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Where am I? #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Where am I?</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Where+am+I%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Where%20am%20I%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"c33675c71574c17dbbcbcd1f7b3fb16d\">I woke up feeling a huge pain in my neck. Oh my god where the fuck am I. I'm strapped down to a table wearing a blue hospital gown. Someone opens the door and unbuckled the straps. She pulled me up.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c3fb38d08993b239de042f68e063aea\">\"The boss wants to see you. I have picked a couple of outfits for to choose from and I laced out some makeup.\" The mystery woman said softly smiling. \"The clothes are mine but you looked about my size so I thought it was worth a try since you probably didn't want dresses.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d06cc72ecde3d9e594a7dc417b8253b7\">\"Thanks. I will go get ready where is the closet and bathroom. And what is your name?\" I asked curiosity written all over my face.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"354390c0a2d57d51bf933e8164daf391\">\"Axca. My name is Axca. and the bathroom and closet are over there.\" She pointed to two doors and left. I saw the outfits on a table and went to look at them. (Choose what ever)</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"ad68e98c1b28aab0456ae754a53c41b1\"> <img data-original-width=\"474\" data-original-height=\"788\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/8d4bc483fd8dfad0676d6b4f6ebf80646381c65a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f64453564663330565350675336513d3d2d3833303237313534352e313565633036366638663130626633353331373639353638393436332e6a7067\"></p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"fed2ed50e11603a0b66f30649fa26e7f\"> <img data-original-width=\"226\" data-original-height=\"223\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/8e0497bff4716369efebb4ce3a589f8f870a4bf5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f435932474b71357a4d67634767773d3d2d3833303237313534352e313565633036373238313935323736363634323232343736343138302e6a7067\"></p>\n<p data-media-type=\"image\" data-image-layout=\"one-horizontal\" data-p-id=\"5cf15bec3d047b6375aacd8a2f886d7b\"> <img data-original-width=\"820\" data-original-height=\"1079\" src=\"https://em.wattpad.com/68765b4ad909f6b33f0989c0755c4937ae641cce/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f786b5a614e565a307834576f62673d3d2d3833303237313534352e3135656330363735386134323664323038323935393838313438302e6a7067\"></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f420f934951d81e14b713f7cbc2f866\">(This is your hair and makeup) </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ba676cf91238d0bd0a84f9c0d8e1daf3\">And when i was done I headed off with Axca to meet the 'boss'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d0fa39108738541e5a937ed84e7a329f\"><b>Hey guys!!! Thanks for reading. It means a lot considering my writing is absolute shit. But thanks anyways</b></p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Where am I?"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	4. Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - We need to find her - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - We need to find her - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 830895754,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## We need to find her 

  
  
33  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Keiths POV**
    
    
                              
    
    I was shaking I was so angry. I turned to Shiro.
    
    
                              
    
    "How could they. I thought mom was dead and dad was in jail!! THEN THEY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STEAL HER WHEN IM SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE  OF HER! UGH!"
    
    
                              
    
    The Cuban boy walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. "We will find her and I won't stop until we have." He whispered in my ear. I then saw a bright red light and a bright blue light coming from our chests. I widened my eyes in shock. Y/N was right... I did have a soulmate
    
    
                              
    
    **Sorry short chapter but a little klance.**
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.830895754.metadata":{"data":{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-02-12T17:08:19Z","length":548,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":33,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":110,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-830895754-db6317e15?subject=gid&expiry=1586353050000&mac=4G1agPO15eViqszRH%2F9ZBg09DPqeXVcxFZ3zQaoS1h0%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/830895754/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","description":"Read We need to find her from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 33 reads. pidgeisabused. Keiths POV I was shaking I was so angry. I turned to Shiro.","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - We need to find her","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/830895754","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/830895754"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-02-12T17:08:19Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":33,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"We need to find her\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/830895754","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - We need to find her #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - We need to find her</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+We+need+to+find+her%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20We%20need%20to%20find%20her%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"61028d3daf491b3a3fd679a62634ba8b\"><b>Keiths POV</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e56be78ffb8fdd6be09aa6aed1a64d85\">I was shaking I was so angry. I turned to Shiro.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c44cd2962e10c4192914b7a9ea28d322\">\"How could they. I thought mom was dead and dad was in jail!! THEN THEY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STEAL HER WHEN IM SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER! UGH!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9668f161ff3415defb28a9659d56db63\">The Cuban boy walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. \"We will find her and I won't stop until we have.\" He whispered in my ear. I then saw a bright red light and a bright blue light coming from our chests. I widened my eyes in shock. Y/N was right... I did have a soulmate</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63234fcdc983c8795018d177dc429637\"><b>Sorry short chapter but a little klance.</b></p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - We need to find her"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	5. Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - The "Boss" - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - The "Boss" - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 836147106,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## The "Boss" 

  
  
36  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)


    
    
                                                      
    
    hey Guys I havent updated this story with a "Good" chapter in a while so HERE YA GO!!! Hope you like it!
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Axca led me down the hallway to a room. There was a big Metal door at the end. I was told to open the door and step inside not saying a word. That's what I did. I saw an empty room except for two people sitting down at a long table. Thats when I heard a loud BANG. I turned my head to see keith with the others and suprisingly Lance and the short girl with them. Keith ran to my side and hugged me. He turned his attention to my kidnappers. He started to fight them and Two security guards tried to hit me so  Allura turned on some music.
    
    
                              
    
    "OOOO GET EM GIRL!!!!" She screeched.
    
    
                              
    
    (This is what it kinda looked like)
    
    
                              
    
    
                                
                                  
                                    
                                    
                                  
                                
                                
                              
    
    
                              
    
    I finished them and the cops showed up. They took our parents into custody and I ran home. Keith ran worriedly after me. 
    
    
                              
    
    "WHATS GOING ON!" Keith asked
    
    
                              
    
    "WE HAVE DANCE TONIGHT!"  I screamed worriedly. Keith shrugged and grabbed his dance bag from the hallway. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I cant believe after all you went through today you STILL want to go to dance..." keith sighed shaking his head.
    
    
                              
    
    "I only want to got because we have grading today and you and I have been working on this routine for WEEKS!!!" I shot right back. Keith laughed.   
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay! Okay! We're going." he said raising his arms in defeat. I laughed and ran outside where allura seemed to be WAITING for us in her Hot pink jeep. She honked at us.
    
    
                              
    
    "OI! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE COME ON!!!" She yelled
    
    
                              
    
    "We're coming jeez..." We seemed to say in unison.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    ~At The Dance Studio~
    
    
                              
    
    The dance teacher was having people do their dances. It was finally out turn!!! I saw a familiar dirty  blond girl in the back of the class hanging out with lance. 
    
    
                              
    
    (This is you and keiths dance)
    
    
                              
    
    
                                
                                  
                                    
                                    
                                  
                                
                                
                              
    
    
                              
    
    You looked at the girl again but she was ran to you and hugged you. Suddenly a bright green shined in your eyes and with her a bright (Favorite Color) appeared.
    
    
                              
    
    "Pidge." she said. "My name is Pidge."
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.836147106.metadata":{"data":{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-02-12T18:29:06Z","length":1993,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/836147106/images/15f10994065e8c32996007543755.png","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":36,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":399,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-836147106-5f42105a5?subject=gid&expiry=1586353051000&mac=2nzq5JijwrTu3J7lABja5LatabUBTtrhOoU4%2BB1bOjI%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/836147106/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","description":"Read The \"Boss\" from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 36 reads. pidgeisabused. hey Guys I havent updated this story with a \"Good\" chapter in a while so HERE YA GO!!! Hope you like it! ","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - The \"Boss\"","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/836147106","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/836147106"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-02-12T18:29:06Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":36,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"The \\\\\"Boss\\\\\"\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/836147106","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/836147106/images/15f10994065e8c32996007543755.png"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - The \"Boss\" #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - The \"Boss\"</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+The+%22Boss%22%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20The%20%22Boss%22%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"2d7aa2841d28e1302282afb6b4804568\">hey Guys I havent updated this story with a \"Good\" chapter in a while so HERE YA GO!!! Hope you like it!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c058a09d5d3649ab068e0fd78b288858\">Axca led me down the hallway to a room. There was a big Metal door at the end. I was told to open the door and step inside not saying a word. That's what I did. I saw an empty room except for two people sitting down at a long table. Thats when I heard a loud BANG. I turned my head to see keith with the others and suprisingly Lance and the short girl with them. Keith ran to my side and hugged me. He turned his attention to my kidnappers. He started to fight them and Two security guards tried to hit me so Allura turned on some music.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f55b4ad8887114005898e394377c6530\">\"OOOO GET EM GIRL!!!!\" She screeched.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c07c0d87568a1c6b558ff8762ae0b5ed\">(This is what it kinda looked like)</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"video\" data-video-source=\"youtube\" data-video-id=\"ojhARU5sU0c\" data-preview-image=\"https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ojhARU5sU0c/hqdefault.jpg\" data-p-id=\"5f3360438933e9c028bf487885d8a5a7\">https://youtu.be/ojhARU5sU0c</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cc062be6ccb0bcc1656a3ca3e5ac082c\">I finished them and the cops showed up. They took our parents into custody and I ran home. Keith ran worriedly after me. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"222e2248679c9786ddeafffc375b00c5\">\"WHATS GOING ON!\" Keith asked</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"53443552736af27bb0c4fc6624c0915a\">\"WE HAVE DANCE TONIGHT!\" I screamed worriedly. Keith shrugged and grabbed his dance bag from the hallway. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"780a7ac4e9df2a1c61bde695df5f636a\">\"I cant believe after all you went through today you STILL want to go to dance...\" keith sighed shaking his head.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a3d3f3986223cde7bdd1e7f5403d1d24\">\"I only want to got because we have grading today and you and I have been working on this routine for WEEKS!!!\" I shot right back. Keith laughed. <br><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7c35f2f7fcf82efaef36ce8b24a43030\">\"Okay! Okay! We're going.\" he said raising his arms in defeat. I laughed and ran outside where allura seemed to be WAITING for us in her Hot pink jeep. She honked at us.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"710a13051bd5fcc0d9bde2fc446aaf1e\">\"OI! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE COME ON!!!\" She yelled</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"08a9888998e6a512d178c7f1feb47191\">\"We're coming jeez...\" We seemed to say in unison.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4f146395c5807cdc1cc65c1be79f2153\">~At The Dance Studio~</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7af99ed01344b72ab3dafc588138e780\">The dance teacher was having people do their dances. It was finally out turn!!! I saw a familiar dirty blond girl in the back of the class hanging out with lance. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"47c01973a774577771d42fd8c264565e\">(This is you and keiths dance)</p>\n<p data-media-type=\"video\" data-video-source=\"youtube\" data-video-id=\"SNCQsu5uXbo\" data-preview-image=\"https://i.ytimg.com/vi/SNCQsu5uXbo/hqdefault.jpg\" data-p-id=\"d8ef99804c5fdff6a2c48d46c999a42d\">https://youtu.be/SNCQsu5uXbo</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bb3982f7a18f70887c86de91969dfece\">You looked at the girl again but she was ran to you and hugged you. Suddenly a bright green shined in your eyes and with her a bright (Favorite Color) appeared.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2cc0659f106c603335ef574873eff56a\">\"Pidge.\" she said. \"My name is Pidge.\"</p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - The \"Boss\""},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	6. Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Her. - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Her. - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 847558798,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Her. 

  
  
24  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
8  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **Hey, Guys I'm Back At It Again!!! I am also gonna start a tag next chapter so yea! Oki doke lets get on with the chapter!**
    
    
                              
    
    **  
    **
    
     It's been weeks since I found out my soulmate was Pidge. She has been ignoring me since and it kinda hurt. Shiro and Keith think it's just from the shock of finding out you have a soulmate. A girl none the less... Keith found his soulmate but they act like some sort of Rivals (HA You thought they were gonna be together at first didn't ya). His name is Lance and he is Pidge's best friend. He said it was because her family was extremely religious and had kicked her brother out when he came out as gay. Matt seems pretty cool and He is in a relationship with Adam and Shiro. It's pretty gay and I love it because it's cute. I guess that I'm upset that my soulmate acts like im invisible... Im done with it and I just want to die. I know I have to hang on though.
    
    
                              
    
    Keith needs me and I have to be the big sister he talks to about his crushes. _But he could talk to shiro. He doesn't need you._ 
    
    
                              
    
    But who would Allura dance with?  **She could find a way better person who dances better.**
    
    
                              
    
    I guess im just not good enough... ** _Thats right You will never be good enough and thats the truth! Just give it up okay! Just Die no one will notice or care!_**
    
    
                              
    
    The knife was calling me. It was like a magnet. I went to the kitchen and no one was home. Keith was over at Shiro, Adams, and Matts house. I decided not to go and simply stated I just wasn't feeling the greatest. I grabbed the biggest knife we had and ran to the bathroom locking myself in. I turned on the bathtub faucet and Stepped in. I stabbed my stomach and before I blacked out all I saw was...
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **_Green._**
    
    
                              
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **_  
    _**
    
    **IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I HONESTLY JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY DOGS FOR A WALK AND SHIT SO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.847558798.metadata":{"data":{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-03-09T20:10:52Z","length":1869,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/847558798/images/15fab99189490b6b392804990733.jpg","commentCount":8,"voteCount":1,"readCount":24,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":374,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-847558798-cc3bfc845?subject=gid&expiry=1586353053000&mac=iRgSeVdh07a5fhw09ksqzqAGGngaaAIVgSKP4S6fSHs%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/847558798/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","description":"Read Her. from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 24 reads. pidgeisabused. Hey, Guys I'm Back At It Again!!! I am also gonna start a tag next chapter so yea! Oki doke lets get on with the chapter! ","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Her.","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/847558798","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/847558798"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-03-09T20:10:52Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":8,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":24,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Her.\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/847558798","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/847558798/images/15fab99189490b6b392804990733.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Her. #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Her.</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Her.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Her.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"e326868725274030a2bd12730ee16229\"><b>Hey, Guys I'm Back At It Again!!! I am also gonna start a tag next chapter so yea! Oki doke lets get on with the chapter! </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><b><br></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6517e2c7df5f6ef795a23d535936d10f\">It's been weeks since I found out my soulmate was Pidge. She has been ignoring me since and it kinda hurt. Shiro and Keith think it's just from the shock of finding out you have a soulmate. A girl none the less... Keith found his soulmate but they act like some sort of Rivals (HA You thought they were gonna be together at first didn't ya). His name is Lance and he is Pidge's best friend. He said it was because her family was extremely religious and had kicked her brother out when he came out as gay. Matt seems pretty cool and He is in a relationship with Adam and Shiro. It's pretty gay and I love it because it's cute. I guess that I'm upset that my soulmate acts like im invisible... Im done with it and I just want to die. I know I have to hang on though.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e8a6eb88fecfe55a26459f3e3e20c198\">Keith needs me and I have to be the big sister he talks to about his crushes. <i>But he could talk to shiro. He doesn't need you.</i> </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3eba6bbfc80e258340966f6351638740\">But who would Allura dance with? <b>She could find a way better person who dances better.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"305ccb955123826f76a7b52b088ca3e9\">I guess im just not good enough...<b><i> Thats right You will never be good enough and thats the truth! Just give it up okay! Just Die no one will notice or care!</i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3ed0bad150c22183fcaa99c979002c84\">The knife was calling me. It was like a magnet. I went to the kitchen and no one was home. Keith was over at Shiro, Adams, and Matts house. I decided not to go and simply stated I just wasn't feeling the greatest. I grabbed the biggest knife we had and ran to the bathroom locking myself in. I turned on the bathtub faucet and Stepped in. I stabbed my stomach and before I blacked out all I saw was...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"686c66a82210e45f10ee3bc778903e68\"><b><i>Green.</i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50\"><b><i><br></i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a07a74bbaeec680592270fe962626229\"><b>IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I HONESTLY JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY DOGS FOR A WALK AND SHIT SO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</b></p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Her."},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


	7. Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Green - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Green - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 211010332,  
partid: 850460714,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Aquarius Season is Here!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [#CelebrateBlackWriters](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Love and Heartbreak](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)   


  
  
  
  


#  Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) 

by _Emo_Mess_   
  
  


######  [Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [ Why Her?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her)
  * [ Why me.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me)
  * [ Where am I?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am)
  * [ We need to find her  ](https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need)
  * [ Questions  ](https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions)
  * [ The "Boss"  ](https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an)
  * [ Her.  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her)
  * [ Tag!  ](https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag)
  * [ Green  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)
  * [ What Pidge Bought  ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.

[~~#~~ **pidgeisabused**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pidgeisabused)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Green 

  
  
20  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
6  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
by [_Emo_Mess_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)   


  
[ by **_Emo_Mess_** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)


    
    
                                                      
    
    **_Pidge's POV_**
    
    
                              
    
    I still can't believe Y/N is my soulmate! My mom is going to kill me. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    **_~2 Weeks later~_**
    
    
                              
    
    I got home from school late. I heard the loud stomping feet on the stairs. Those feet belonged to my mother. When My father left her she took up drinking and I could smell all of the whiskey on her breath already. Then I heard a man's voice. It wasn't too deep. It definitely wasn't my father.
    
    
                              
    
    "Mom Listen! I'm taking Katie with me!" Then it hit me. THAT WAS MY BROTHER MATT! Suddenly, My mom burst through the door matt following close behind. "Katie pack your shit your excuse of a brother is taking you" my mom barked. Matt hugged me and whispered, "You are going to stay at my house with my boyfriends Shiro and Adam and myself okay?" I nodded I grabbed my laptop bag and my phone leaving my clothes since I had two decent outfits and i was wearing one. The other was in my Dance bag. Matt pulled me away before I could grab anything other than my laptop bag, my dance bag, and my iPhone. 
    
    
                              
    
    "We are going to the mall to get you something to wear that isn't rags Katie." he told me as we got into the car. I nodded
    
    
                              
    
    **_~Time skip brought to you by Matts intelegence~_**
    
    
                              
    
    We stopped at the mall and I got a lot of new items **(The outfits and items they bought are on the next slides)** After we got my stuff  I went into Hot Topic and spent at least 30 dollars on Y/N. I even called Keith to ask what eyeliner she used! Matt looked at me weird when I bought all the stuff and I answered simply saying "Soulmate Stuff."
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.850460714.metadata":{"data":{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-03-17T04:09:05Z","length":1513,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/850460714/images/15fcf9cb245f4702778632516039.jpg","commentCount":6,"voteCount":1,"readCount":20,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":303,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-211010332-850460714-c806091f5?subject=gid&expiry=1586353055000&mac=t6XR5lMt3BjcvIERNXaBTP1nGMH2qKVNnkYoiUIHxJY%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/850460714/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"211010332","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/_Emo_Mess_.128.981857.jpg","username":"_Emo_Mess_","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2020-01-09T04:50:25Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["pidgeisabused"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader","parts":[{"id":825643271,"title":"Why Her?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/825643271-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":829858655,"title":"Why me.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/829858655-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-why-me","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830271545,"title":"Where am I?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830271545-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-where-am","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":830895754,"title":"We need to find her","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/830895754-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-we-need","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":835122055,"title":"Questions","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/835122055-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-questions","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":836147106,"title":"The \"Boss\"","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/836147106-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-the-boss","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":846424697,"title":"NOT AN UPDATE","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/846424697-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-not-an","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847558798,"title":"Her.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847558798-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-her","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":847570598,"title":"Tag!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/847570598-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-tag","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":850460714,"title":"Green","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","description":"Read Green from the story Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) by _Emo_Mess_ (McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme) with 20 reads. pidgeisabused. Pidge's POV I still can't believe Y/N is my soulmate! My mom is going to kill me. ","keywords":"pidgeisabused,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=211010332&v=425000","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Green","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/850460714","android":"wattpad://story/211010332/part/850460714"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"pidgeisabused"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"McshizzlemanBadBoySupreme\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Emo_Mess_\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-03-17T04:09:05Z\",\"description\":\"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"commentCount\":6,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader). Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":20,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Green\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg\",\"name\":\"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/211010332-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":850474413,"title":"What Pidge Bought","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850474413-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-what","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/850460714","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","description":"Soul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/850460714/images/15fcf9cb245f4702778632516039.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Green #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Between+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Soul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Green</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSoul mates. The one thing you can depend on. Will you be there in time to save yours.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F211010332-256-k516625.jpg&caption=%s&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D211010332&caption=%3Cb%3EBetween+You+and+Me.+%28Pidge+x+Female+Reader%29+-+Green%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASoul+mates.+The+one+thing+you+can+depend+on.+Will+you+be+there+in+time+to+save+yours.&tags=pidgeisabused%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/211010332"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green&body=Between%20You%20and%20Me.%20%28Pidge%20x%20Female%20Reader%29%20-%20Green%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F850460714-between-you-and-me-pidge-x-female-reader-green"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"8266d69e5563b08cb83ae2343f158015\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b><i>Pidge's POV</i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3e5c3491cd9a013790360afc1c41cf48\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I still can't believe Y/N is my soulmate! My mom is going to kill me. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\" style=\"text-align:left;\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"694632a7e2a61279b491fde3a9f65a60\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b><i>~2 Weeks later~</i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3514d92ed87d9be3ce40e3eaeccaeaf7\">I got home from school late. I heard the loud stomping feet on the stairs. Those feet belonged to my mother. When My father left her she took up drinking and I could smell all of the whiskey on her breath already. Then I heard a man's voice. It wasn't too deep. It definitely wasn't my father.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8f927551af6bf7bd43fc21a4fefc0d12\">\"Mom Listen! I'm taking Katie with me!\" Then it hit me. THAT WAS MY BROTHER MATT! Suddenly, My mom burst through the door matt following close behind. \"Katie pack your shit your excuse of a brother is taking you\" my mom barked. Matt hugged me and whispered, \"You are going to stay at my house with my boyfriends Shiro and Adam and myself okay?\" I nodded I grabbed my laptop bag and my phone leaving my clothes since I had two decent outfits and i was wearing one. The other was in my Dance bag. Matt pulled me away before I could grab anything other than my laptop bag, my dance bag, and my iPhone. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2cd4f861dc056390bc556d56ba352fb1\">\"We are going to the mall to get you something to wear that isn't rags Katie.\" he told me as we got into the car. I nodded</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e594123cc278b273a6717eb55f33cd45\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b><i>~Time skip brought to you by Matts intelegence~ </i></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"00288167fc3e2bdc619ed0da2296f627\" style=\"text-align:left;\">We stopped at the mall and I got a lot of new items <b>(The outfits and items they bought are on the next slides)</b> After we got my stuff I went into Hot Topic and spent at least 30 dollars on Y/N. I even called Keith to ask what eyeliner she used! Matt looked at me weird when I bought all the stuff and I answered simply saying \"Soulmate Stuff.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><br></p>","page":{"title":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader) - Green"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/211010332-256-k516625.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Between You and Me. (Pidge x Female Reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"BRANCH_JOURNEYS":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"CONTINUE_READING":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
